The Unexpected Visit
by Dawn H
Summary: Raven visits her cousin in Paris and bumps into Devon. While Corie has an adeventure of his own! thanks, faislebonchoix for the tip! please RR! thanks...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One day the phone rang at the Baxter's residence. Raven practically dived on it. Of course she got it first. She picked up the phone and said, "Hello Baxter residence, Raven cute one speaking."

"Hey cuz! How's it going there? And how's Corie and Uncle Victor and Aunt Tanya? And how's that cute guy Eddie?" Alicia, Raven's cousin from Paris said remembering the time she kissed Eddie.

"Alicia! Hey, so you're in Paris? Wow, what made you call us? And how are you?" Raven answered back with enthusiasm.

"Well yes I'm in Paris but I would like you to visit, all of you, on Saturday. And you guys should bring at least 3 friends." Alicia spoke back, now she was getting excited.

Raven announced everybody about this exciting trip to Paris. She invited, of course, Eddie and Chelsea. As for Corie, he invited William. It was perfect timing because it was Christmas vacation. And by the time they get there it would be snowing. Oh, how they loved snow.

The next thing they knew it was the day before they would go to the airport. When Chelsea and Eddie was sound a sleep, Raven was deep in thoughts with her X-boy friend Devon. She still thinks of him even though he moved to Boston. Raven had this tightest relationship with him. She would never forget their first kiss in Pizza Pal.

Raven dreamed about Paris, when she dozed of asleep. She dreamed that Alicia got bumped by a fast car. Alicia flew off the cliff. The police arrived. A police man hopped off the car. To Raven's surprise the police man was Devon.

"So, Raven, you planned it all along didn't you?" Devon accused. Then he pulled out his gun and pointed it to Raven. Raven screamed. Then Eddie and Chelsea were staring at her Raven. Raven was still screaming when she woke up.

"Hey Rae what was the scream all about?" Eddie said grumpily. Chelsea was staring at Raven with her mouth open.

"Oh guys I'm so sorry. I got a-a-a nightmare." Raven stammered. "A scary, _scary_ one." She apologized and they went back to sleep.

The next morning at 4:00 am in the morning they were already in the airport. All of them were not sleepy but excited. They went in the airplane at the 1st class. How lucky they were. Raven, Eddie and Chelsea sat together eating Lays and listening to The Boys In Motion music on their own MP3 player.

William and Corie sat together playing William's high tech game boy he invented. And Mr. Baxter was reading a Chef's magazine. Mrs. Baxter was studying for her law school. They were all busy doing these things. Then when the next song came, Raven had a vision. It was a vision that Raven saw Devon in Paris, who bumped into her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Raven immediately took off her head phones of her MP3 player and she was shoving Chelsea. Chelsea screamed. The stewards and stewardess' scolded Chelsea to keep quiet. "Thanks a lot Raven!" Chelsea said embarrassed.

"Chels, I had a vision! Could you tell Eddie to stop closing his eyes and stop day dreaming about The Boys in Motion!" Raven rushed on, she and Chelsea were staring at Eddie closed eyes feeling the song. Chelsea pulled the head phones out of Eddie's MP3 player.

"Hey whats that for?" Eddie scolded. Eddie was exasperated. "Sorry Eddie but Rae's got a vision." Chelsea explained.

"Hey guys, my vision was that, we will see Devon in Paris!" Raven said excitedly. "Well... at least I think he's Devon." She continued.

Chelsea and Eddie started cracking up. Raven was very serious and emotional about this so she ignored them. Chelsea saw Raven. So she said "Oh, I'm sorry Raven. But it's impossible to see him. He's in Boston, sorry."

"Yeah I guess your right." Raven said with a disappointed sigh. So the ride on the airplane was fun, except that Corie and William gagged and Raven was still thinking about Devon.

At last they arrived at Paris. They arrived at the airport. Raven was so excited. She was watching intently for her cousin Alicia. They saw that it **_was _**snowing outside. Then they saw Alicia who ran to hug them. (Well when it came to Eddie, they just said hello's and then blushed.)

So they went to get in a taxi. Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, and Alicia rode the first taxi. Surprisingly Alicia spoke to the driver with fluent French language and accent. And then they went to the "Chateau de Bay" hotel. They were amazed by the hotel. It was very amazing. Raven was wearing a hip Paris outfit.

When they went to the lobby, Raven tried to speak at the operator with a French accent. "Bonjour! Hey how are you? May I know the pièce 1008?" But to Raven's surprise he spoke to her with fluent English. Eddie and Alicia cracked up. Then they looked at each other and blushed.

When they got to their hotel, it was not what they expected. Its was a lot more bigger. It was like a condominium. It was very nice. "Oh wow! House party yah'all! Look at your crib Alicia girl!" Raven shouted. Then she saw her aunt Bernadette and uncle Leo. Raven hugged them and introduced her friends. When the introduction came to Eddie they were very intrested.

"So you're the famous Eddie? We've heard a lot from you Eddie." Bernadette told Eddie raising her eyebrow. Soon the others arrived at the hotel so they unpacked.

When they slept, Raven again dreamed. But this time she had a good dream. She and Devon was talking silently hands together at the balcony of her room at the hotel "Chateau de Bay". Then suddenly she said to Devon she was psychic. Then she woke up. Alicia was staring at her. "Raven did you have a vision again?"

"No I was dreaming," Raven replied in shock. "Why were my eyes open wide while I was dreaming?"

"I think you had a vision Raven, or probably day dreaming about your boy friend Devon. So why didn't you invite him? You talk so much about him." Alicia said. Raven looked down with silence. "Oh Raven, you said we wouldn't lie to each other! We would tell the truth!"

"No! I was not lying to you. I'm afraid that Devon moved to Boston and we didn't stay in touch." Raven said with a little stammer. She had tears sprawling down her cheeks. Alicia comforted Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they went to the art museum, Raven forgot all about Devon. They saw a lot of paintings which is very amazing. Raven saw an outfit which was very artistic. There was a familiar guy who was staring at it sadly. Raven went toward the outfit.

When the familiar guy turned Raven, bumped into him. Raven tried to look at the guy but he was picking up Raven's bag. Raven picked the bag up too. They both picked it up at the same time and bumped their heads together. "Bonjour, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to bump into to you." The mysterious guy told Raven with an American accent not a French one.

When he looked up and handed the bag to Raven, Raven gasped. The mysterious guy gasped too. He was... Devon.

"Devon? Is that you?" Raven questioned. She was looking at Devon with wide eyes. Devon was still handing out the bag. "Yes it's me. Who are you?" Devon replied.

Raven was hurt and thought, probably he's not Devon. Devon cracked up. Raven gasped. "Hey Raven long time no see! I was joking. Come here Raven!" Devon said, pulling out his arms to hug Raven.

Raven hugged Devon so tight. She was closing her eyes as she hugged him. "I really missed you Rae. Why are you here? I noticed you as soon as you came here. I was looking at that outfit piece because I knew you would come near it. So I went there so you would notice me. But I didn't plan to bump you." Devon whispered beside Raven's ear.

"Devon! I **_have _**a question to ask **_you!_** Why are you here? I thought you were in Boston at the other side of the earth." Raven said, raising her voice a little bit. Devon chuckled.

"Well, we planned to stay here for Christmas." Devon said. Now, Raven noticed that her vision of bumping Devon came true. She was very happy and almost in tears. "How about you Rae? Why? Do you live here now?"

"No. Just like you. I just came to stay here for Christmas and to visit my cousin," Raven said, "but I would want to live here though."

"Well... what hotel are you? Maybe I could visit." Devon said, practically staring at Raven with he's eyes twinkling. "Our hotel is called 'Beavuais'."

"Really? The one next to ours? Well that's cool. Mine is called "Chateau de Bay". Come visit some time ok?" Raven said seeing that Eddie and Chelsea were watching her the whole time and trying to get attention that they had to go now. "Listen, I got to go, ok?"

"Well, are you free tomorrow?" Devon asked. He waved at Chelsea and Eddie. "Hi Devon how are you?" Eddie and Chelsea greeted in unison as soon as they saw Devon waving at them. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well... I guess I am. Just visit me in my hotel on room 1008. I assure you that the guy from the lobby, you know he speaks English well." Raven said remembering the time she spoke to the guy with fluent English.

When Devon left, Alicia jumped out of a huge art frame. "Raven! So that was the boy you've been always talking about, Devon? Oh wow! Don't worry Rae, we will fix the hotel for you and Devon. Wow he **_is _**cute isn't he?" Alicia saw Eddie with a disappointed look so she added, "But he's **_definitely _**ain't my type! So Rae... I'll show you a few outfit pieces." So they had an adventure of theirs... but so as Corie and William. There's more to come with them. Also Tanya and Victor Baxter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Corie, William, Tanya, Victor went separate directions of their own. Corie and William were running around the museum. Then they walked around for an adventure. They saw a high tech piece. Their tour guide was talking and introducing them about this master piece. Yes they have a tour guide. Tanya and Victor said they needed one even though their already 12 years old.

When the tour guide was introducing this high tech master piece, William rolled he's eyes. "Wow, that's great but it is easy. You just build a megatone with megapaint with it, and voila." He muttered.

When they got really bored, Corie grabbed Williams phone and dialed his mother's number. "Mom! We're bored out of our minds! Can we get out of here? Or at least go on our own?" Corie said over the phone.

"Corie, you are on your own. We already split up. You and William are own your own." Tanya said on the other end of the line.

"No not that! I mean this tour guide! He's so irritating! Can we get rid of him please? He keeps on guiding us!"

"That's why he's called a tour **_guide_**!"

"But mom! We can handle our selves! We're 12 years old!"

"Ok fine! I'll talk to the tour guide. You guys have fun ok?"

"THANK YOU MOM! All right. We'll have fun alright!"

Tanya and Victor was having their adventure of their own. Victor is always looking at paintings which are pictures of meat and fruits, while Tanya is looking at weird looking paintings.

As for Raven, Alicia, Eddie, and Chelsea, they are every where in the museum.

The most unfortunate event happen in the museum is that Corie and William broke a cool painted vase. The price was very large. The thing is... No one saw them broke it. But there was an alarm. Wait a minute, let me start at the beginning.

After Corie and Tanya spoke at the phone William was playing he's game boy. Corie grabbed for the game boy, but William dodged and broke the vase. The alarm sounded. Corie and William ran for their lives. When they were running Corie tripped and left he's shoe.

But they still kept on running and running. The intercom at the museum buzzed. There was a voice that said, "Bonjour! Est-ce que je désolé de vous déranger, mais je suis puis satisfaire sais qui a cassé le morceau principal? Nous avons une chaussure comme évidence, mais personne n'a été rapporté à l'incident. Tout le monde satisfont procèdent au morceau principal. Merci beaucoup." (Hello! I'm sorry to disturb you, but may I please know who broke the master piece? We have a shoe as evidence, but no one was reported at the incident. Everybody please proceed to the master piece. Thank you very much.)

Corie was in panic. He knew he should admit the fact that he broke the vase but he was scared to. So he went to find he's mother. When he found he's mother he spoke, "Mom! I-I-!"

"Corie, can you believe who broke the vase? Well we don't have time to go there. We must go to the food court now. Im getting starved!" Tanya said cutting Corie.

"Yeah lets eat!" They all said except for William and Corie. They went to the food court with Corie and William with a queasy feeling. They all ate a lot. The food was great except that Corie and William didn't eat much because they were so scared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tanya noticed that Corie's shoe was missing. Tanya gasped and almost choked. "Corie! Your shoe's missing! Did you break the vase?" Tanya was getting furious. She was also worried. Victor was so shocked he was staring at Corie with his mouth open with food inside.

"Mom, I was tried to tell you a while ago, but you wouldn't listen." He explained.  
"Am I grounded?" he squeezed in.

"Am I grounded too? No please no!" William begged.

"You bet you two are grounded. Who's gonna pay for that? Well I must get you allowance Corie. Im sorry baby."

"Poor Corie.. Ha-ha! Well mom, Im having the greatest time!" Raven said to Tanya. They went back to the museum. They went to the master piece which Corie broke. When they arrived to that area there was a small crowd.

When Corie came, and the crowd saw him, every one gasped and accused Corie. "Ici! Cet enfant a cassé ce vase!" (Here! That child broke that vase!)

"I- Im very sorry. How much do I pay for that vase?" Tanya said, really worried.

"No! You dont have to. It's on me." To their surprise, Devon came out. With him was his dad.

"This is my dad. That vase is his master piece."


End file.
